


Abject Lesson

by Grassy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki is the person closest to Zero’s heart.  Ichiru knows this and acts accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abject Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I. Really don’t know. Forgive me, Yuuki-chan! Zero-kun! *is shot*
> 
> Prompt: Kurosu Yuuki is trying to be silent, but Kiryuu Ichiru is shameless

Ichiru watches the girl beneath him, Yuuki’s pale hands pressing tightly over her mouth to keep silent as his fingers work skillfully against and within her flesh. But he hears the whimpers and uneasy breaths and sees the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. This girl who has captured Zero’s heart certainly has determination, if not much else.

Uniform askew - shirt riding up over her breasts, skirt about her hips, panties around one slim ankle - Ichiru savors the sight of such debauchery. This is what Zero wants. To touch and taste and take and feed from this slip of a girl who will never love him back the way Zero wishes.

But Ichiru knows that one cannot control their own heart. So he does this, sends Zero this message via flesh and bodily fluids and manipulations. He will make her scream, be it his own name or Zero’s.

Such an obvious weakness, this girl is. And Zero really needs to learn how to hide it better before she is the death of him.

Or he is the death of her.


End file.
